It's Raining Men!
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Mimi and Angel are a bit tipsy and sing. Collins and Roger get in on the fun too. hehehehehehe FRIENDSHIP!


**A/N: My friend was singing this**_** all**_** day Friday and it's been stuck in my head and then I thought "What if Angel and Mimi sang this?" and the results are below. So, there's the background of this story, not that you probably care, but I thought I'd inform you!**

**Disclaimer: I have asked for RENT for a couple years, but, alas, I still don't own it. And I don't own "It's Raining Men" either. **

"You know what, Angel?" Mimi asked slurring slightly, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Angel muttered back as he took a slurp from the one of the Absolut bottles they had taken from Collins' stash.

Mimi started giggling. "I have no idea. I forgot."

There was more silence.

"I'm turning the radio on," Angel mumbled and stumbled to the boom-box in the corner. They both groaned as the sounds of a car commercial filled the apartment. Angel was about to turn the radio off when it came back. He went back to his chair and vodka and they started chatting.

"_Hi -Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh - And have we got news for you –"_the song started. Mimi immediately recognized it and ran to turn it up. Angel just starred at her carefully listening to the song until it registered. _"You better listen! Get ready, all you lonely girls and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! _

"_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low. According to all sources, the street's the place to go, 'cause tonight for the first time just about half-past ten for the first time in history it's gonna start raining men," _Mimi sang along with The Weather Girls. Angel ran to the bedroom and ran back out with an armful of feathered boas. Mimi grabbed a hot pink one while Angel grabbed a bright orange one.

"_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Every Specimen! Tall, blonde, dark and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean!"_ they chorused.

"_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too. She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do,"_ Angel's voice resonated.

"_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky, so that each and every woman could find her perfect guy,"_ Mimi sang.

"_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame--nnnn!"_ they belted out._"I feel stormy weather moving in about to begin; Hear the thunder, don't you lose your head, rip off the roof and stay in bed!"_

"_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too. She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do. She taught every angel to rearrange the sky, so that each and every woman could find her perfect guy! It's Raining Men! Yeah!" _their voices still intertwined.

Both were too caught up to see Roger and Collins enter the apartment. Roger's jaw dropped while Collins bit his lip trying not to burst out laughing.

"Humidity is rising –" Mimi sang.

"Barometer's getting low." Angel took the next line.

"_According to all sources, the street's the place to go cause tonight for the first time just about half-past ten for the first time in history it's gonna start raining men. It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!"_

The two friends collapsed onto the couch in a fit of laughter. Feathers from the boas were flying everywhere.

Collins had a brilliant idea. He elbowed Roger and they carefully snuck around to the back of the couch.

"I wonder when our men will be back," Mimi thought out loud.

Angel just shrugged in response and handed the bottle of alcohol to her.

"It's raining men! Amen!" Collins and Roger shouted out as they jumped from behind the couch. Collins had grabbed some boas and he had a purple one around his neck and an orange one around his arms while Roger had a black sparkly one around his neck and a green one around his arms. Mimi choked on the vodka and sprayed it across the table as Angel just cracked up. The boys couldn't finish because they, too, were laughing way too much.

After the four of them had calmed down, Angel was found asleep and snuggled into Collins' chest and Mimi in Roger's. He nodded a silent goodbye and carried Mimi back to their loft.

Collins looked down at his small lover and smiled. _I have got to borrow Mark's camera when I go out next time,_ he thought.He closed his eyes and let consciousness slip away.

**A/N: Now, wasn't that fun? I thought it was fun. And as for the boas,... I don't know. I just pictured it that way.**


End file.
